


How To Platonically Take A Bath With Your Bro

by Stormendale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Platonic Bathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: Kageyama has something to tell Hinata... but should he really say it while they're in the bath together?





	How To Platonically Take A Bath With Your Bro

“This is alright?” Kageyama asks Hinata quietly as they’re undressing in Hinata’s parents’ master bathroom.

“She said as long as we don’t make a mess, yeah,” he said, pulling off his t-shirt. Kageyama swallowed thickly and looked down at the floor.

“Not about that. About… us? Taking a bath together? Doesn’t it seem weird to you?”

“No, not at all! Me and my family have always been really open about not being ashamed of our bodies and being intimate with our friends.”

_Friends._ Kageyama nodded absently. He had been trying for days to find the right time to tell Hinata that he didn’t want to be just friends. He wanted to know that Hinata felt the same spark all the time that he said he did when they did a quick. He wanted Hinata to know that watching him spike a volleyball was like, the hottest thing he’s ever seen. In fewer words, of course.

He fiddled with his shirt buttons while Hinata _-completely naked now-_ sat on the edge of the tub and turned on the water to the right temperature.

The tub didn’t seem as big once they were both in it.

“Turn around so I can wash your back, Kageyama-kun. Then you can do mine.”

Kageyama didn’t say anything, turning around. Hinata couldn’t see how hard he was blushing. He was expecting a washcloth or scrubbie, but was surprised to feel just Hinata’s soapy hands on his back. He rubbed the soap all over and massaged his back a bit afterward, lightly scraping his fingernails over the skin in some places. It was awkward at first but after a minute Kageyama started to relax into it and it was just nice.

It made him want to say something.

He wanted to say the thing he had been wanting to say for days. Was this really the right time?

“Hinata?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“I…” He took a deep breath. “I, uh…”

“What is it?” Hinata’s hands stopped moving, resting on his mid-back. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, fine, just… I… I’m a vegetarian!” he blurted out, surprising even himself.

“Um. Okay, cool! Is that all? You sounded so nervous.”

“I wasn’t nervous!” Kageyama defended, kicking himself internally. He loved meat. “It’s just a little embarrassing is all.”

“Okay, now do me!” Hinata said after rinsing the suds off Kageyama’s back. He turned around and handed him the soap.

Hinata’s skin was so soft, and he made soft little sounds of contentment as Kageyama rubbed his back gently.

_Tomorrow,_ Kageyama told himself. _I’ll tell him tomorrow._


End file.
